1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication networks, and more specifically to subscription-type messages between a source and a plurality of message users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The widespread use of communication networks has created both new opportunities, as well as a set of new problems. The opportunities include the possibility for user recipients to receive periodic messages from commercial or third party sources without having to request them separately. The problems include the potential deluge of unsolicited messages sent to user recipients.
Keeping track of subscriptions has become burdensome and inefficient for recipient users. Similarly, the originators of a series of messages or message subscriptions also have difficulties in maintaining updated records of active subscribers, soliciting new subscribers, and identifying which subscribers no longer want to receive messages or subscription material.
Message service providers and their commercial message source partners are often blamed by recipient users who receive unwanted messages or subscription material.